In general, cooking appliances include products that cook food at home or indoors using electricity or other energy sources (for example, gas). Cooking appliances include cooking appliances using gas as a heat source, such as a gas range, a gas oven and a gas oven range, cooking appliances using electricity as a heat source, such as an induction range and a microwave oven, and cooking appliances in which an induction range using electricity and a gas oven using gas are combined. In the case of a gas oven range, a gas range may be disposed at the upper region as a first cooking unit and a gas oven may be disposed at the lower region under the gas range as a second cooking unit. Further, the first cooking unit may be installed on a top plate disposed above the second cooking unit. The top plate may be exposed to the outside of the cooking appliance. Therefore, while a user uses the cooking appliance, the user may touch or contact the top plate with his/her hands. For instance, the user may touch or contact both side parts of the top plate in the width direction with his/her hands.
Also, when cooking is performed through the first cooking unit, heat generated from the first cooking unit may be transmitted to the top plate. For example, when cooking is performed through the first cooking unit, heat generated from the first cooking unit may be transmitted to both side parts of the top plate in the width direction through air convection under the top plate. If heat generated from the first cooking unit is transmitted to both side parts of the top plate in the width direction, the temperature of the side parts of the top plate in the width direction may increase. If the temperature becomes too high, the user may get burned due to the increase in the temperature of the side parts of the top plate in the width direction.